simsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Salce
Hola, soy el admin de Simspedia. Aquí pueden preguntarme lo que quieran sobre el wiki. --Salce 00:08 24 abr 2009 (UTC) :Gracias por la URL. ¡Saludos! --Trébol (Buzón) 01:38 1 may 2009 (UTC) Los Sims 3 ¡Hola, Salce! Otra vez yo, Trébol. Oye, ¿Podría ayudarte en la creación/modificación de Los Sims 3? Además de eso, creo que sería más... digamos... independizante, innovador, original, que modificáramos tantito la plantilla , para que tenga un aspecto más... pues más Sim. Por ejemplo, tal vez podamos cambiar un poco el texto y adaptarlo a la Simspedia. La plantilla de Bienvenida se ve un poco mal. ¿Qué tal si agregamos enlaces que puedan ayudar? Bueno, he visto que no tenemos ninguna página con el prefijo "Ayuda:"... pero yo me puedo encargar de eso. Puedo crear varias ayudas en un sólo día, como se puede ver aquí y aquí. También puedo crear todas las plantillas que falten y algunos artículos. Además de eso, puedo corregir errores de traducción de algunos artículos (por ejemplo, Los Sims tiene infinidad de errores). Y, bueno, no considero necesario traducir y traducir (aunque lo puedo hacer). Es mejor crearlos con la información que tenemos a la mano (aunque nunca está de más apoyarnos con artículos de otro Wiki). No te prometo nada, pero intentaré traer más gente a SimsPedia. También me puedo encargar de las Userboxes, y de la mayoría de las cosas que dices aquí. Por cierto, aunque no sé mucho de Monobook.css, estoy interesadísimo en ayudarte con eso. Soy fan de los Sims, al igual que tú, pero por una razón distinta. Espero con ANSIAS que salga Los Sims 3. Si hay algo más en lo que te pueda ayudar, lo haré con gusto. Una última cosa: nuestro logo está perfecto así como está, pero si quieres cambiarlo algún día, te recomiendo pedirlo a JoePlay, hace muy buenos logos. Sólo estoy esperando tu respuesta y que me des permiso de hacer todo ésto para comenzar. Saludos de tu amigo: Trébol (Buzón) 03:07 1 may 2009 (UTC) :Otra cosa. Me gustaría tener derechos de administrador en éste wiki. Tal vez tenga mucha confianza para decirte ésto. Total, si crees necesario tener que demostrarte que seré responsable con los derechos de administrador, lo haré. Verás que pronto estaré más activo que nadie en éste Wiki. Me siento más cómodo siendo Administrador. Saludos, espero que me concedas ésto (tenía que intentar, no pierdo nada, ¿o si?) --Trébol (Buzón) 03:37 1 may 2009 (UTC) ::Hola, Salce. Muchas gracias por responder mi mensaje, la verdad lo hice muy largo. Comienzo de inmediato a traducir artículos. Me preguntaste qué pensaba acerca del logo. La piel Monaco.css va quedando bien, está al estilo Los Sims 3. Mira, lo que yo pienso, al igual que tú, es que el ícono de la Simspedia no resalta mucho. ::Lo que yo opino es que tal vez podemos pedirlo en LogoCreation Wiki. Lo que yo me imagino es algo así como el símbolo de los Sims 3 (el ícono que ya tiene), y adelante "SimsPedia", pero con... digamos, un color distinto. Tal vez algo que lo resalte más. Claro, sin exagerar. ::No te preocupes por lo de hacer muy colorido éste Wiki, yo nada más quiero hacer unos pocos cambios. Muy pocos, no te preocupes. De la plantilla, tal vez sólo cambiar el color amarillo, y cambiar un poco el texto. Si no te gusta, pues lo discutimos, como tú decías. Por lo pronto, también considero necesario crear algo así como "El café" en Wikipedia, o como "El Club" en Vikidia. ¡Saludos, y gracias! Trébol (Buzón) 15:44 1 may 2009 (UTC) ::::Ya hice los cambios que quería en . Si no te gusta algo o si quieres hacer cambios, pues lo discutimos. Sé que parece que soy dueño del Wiki, pero sólo quiero ayudar. Espero no causarte molestias... ¡Saludos! --Trébol (Buzón) 17:31 1 may 2009 (UTC) :::::Gracias, tomaré en cuenta lo de la palabra "sims", para videojuego (Sims), o para el "gráfico" (sim). ¡Saludos! --Trébol (Buzón) 17:58 1 may 2009 (UTC) :::::Hola, Salce. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda en Los Sims 2. Creo que ya lo terminé, y ví que me ayudaste en mucho. Me gustaría que me dijeras qué tal está. Todo es traducción y adaptación al español de The Sims 2. ¡Saludos! --Trébol (Buzón) 21:04 1 may 2009 (UTC) ::::::Agregada a mi MSN. ¡Saludos! --Trébol (Buzón) 01:09 2 may 2009 (UTC) PD: ¿Te agrego también a HotMail o sólo a MSN? :::::::Hola, Salce. Por cierto, ya terminé 4 userboxes. Me gustaría que las vieras y me dieras tu opinión: Usuario:Trébol/ub/LS1, Usuario:Trébol/ub/LS2, Usuario:Trébol/ub/LS3 y Usuario:Trébol/ub/S2DD. También puedes decirme sobre qué tema hacer más userboxes. ¡Saludos! --Trébol (Buzón) 01:16 2 may 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Muy bien, no te preocupes. Gracias por tu ayuda. Acá son apenas las 9:50 de la noche xD. ¡Saludos, y descansa! --Trébol (Buzón) 02:48 2 may 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Salce, te propongo una cosa. Traducir las páginas de SimsWiki con un traductor automático, y luego, una a una, ir corrigiendo los errores de la traducción. ¿Qué te parece? --Trébol (Buzón) 16:40 2 may 2009 (UTC) PD: Bueno, ¿Para qué firmo? Al fin y al cabo, sólo nosotros dos estamos activos en éste Wiki ::::::::::Gracias por pedir mi candidatura. Y, bueno, ¡A seguir trabajando aquí! --Trébol (Buzón) 03:43 4 may 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Te dejé un mensaje (bueno, a toda la SimsPedia), en el Portal de la comunidad. ¡Saludos! --Trébol (Buzón) 04:05 4 may 2009 (UTC) PD: ¿No crees que es hora de bajar la "escalerita" de mensajes? :P ::::::::::::Oye, Salce, he hecho un total revoltijo con Los Sims 2 y las cuatro estaciones. No creo poder terminarlo, pues ni yo sé qué le pasa al artículo. Te agradecería mucho que lo terminaras. Sé que estás ocupado, pero, bueno... con pequeñas contribuciones se logra mucho. No te preocupes, yo estaré trabajando en otros artículos. ¡Saludos! --Trébol (Buzón) 21:24 4 may 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::Muchas gracias --Trébol (Buzón) 23:02 4 may 2009 (UTC) Logo To be honest, the current logo looks good to me. Do you have a different idea of what you want it to look like? If you do, let me know and I'll work on it. JoePlay (talk) 23:22 4 may 2009 (UTC) :If you want the logo to stand out more, I would put a white glow around it. If the program you used to make the logo can't add the glow, let me know and I'll be glad to do it and show you what it looks like. JoePlay (talk) 23:39 4 may 2009 (UTC) ::I'm glad you like it, and I'm glad I could help. =) JoePlay (talk) 19:13 5 may 2009 (UTC) Burócrata Ya lo eres :-) Te felicito (y a Trébol) por el buen trabajo que han hecho en este wiki. Si necesitas ayuda, puedes dejarme un mensaje aquí o a través del (que es como más rápido respondo). --Zuirdj (talk - mensajes) 18:50 5 may 2009 (UTC) Videojuego He modificado un poco la Plantilla:Videojuego, para que ya no exista la variable Nombre. En vez de ésto, la plantilla Videojuegos pone como nombre la variable . Así es más fácil. Es decir, no pongas la variable "Nombre", y la plantilla se encargará sóla de eso. También, si recuerdas, discutíamos sobre las categorías "Videojuegos", "Expansiones" y "Packs de accesorios". Me dijiste que al poner la plantilla Videojuego, la categoría "Videojuegos" se ponía sola. Ahora he agregado la variable "categoría", la cual decide en qué categoría se va a meter el artículo, como puede ser: * Videojuegos * Expansiones * Packs de accesorios Si no pones ningún valor a la variable "categoría", la categoría por defecto en que se clasifica es "Categoría:Videojuegos". Incluso creo oportuno (nada más que me gustaría preguntarte), agregar las variables siguientes: * npc = Qué nuevos NPCs salieron con la expansión/videojuego/pack de accesorios. * '''estado' = Qué nuevas formas de vida (Sim planta, mascota, etc) se han implementado en el videojuego/expansión/pack de accesorios * '''empleos' = Los nuevos empleos que se implementaron con el videojuego/EP (expansion pack)/PA (pack de accesorios) * recompensa = Nuevas recompensas por aspiraciones agregadas con el videojuego/EP/PA. * sub = Los nuevos sub-barrios (centro urbano, universidad, etc) que se agregaron con el videojuego/EP/PA. * barrio = Nuevos barrios (Colinas del Río Flor, p.e) agregados con el videojuego/EP/PA. Es todo. Nada más que primero quería consultarte. ¿Tú qué opinas? Ésto nos ahorraría buena parte del artículo. Yo me encargo de los desperfectos y de lo demás. ¿Qué te parece? --Trébol (Buzón) 01:11 12 may 2009 (UTC) Los Sims 3 ¡Hola de nuevo, Salce! Intenté arreglar el desperfecto de la portada, pero no pude corregir nada... al contrario, lo empeoré, y tuve que revertir mis ediciones. Bueno, pero no vengo a hablar de la portada, sino del artículo Los Sims 3. Reunida por toda la Web (sobretodo en TheSims3.com). Lo que yo creo es que podríamos ir poniendo las últimas noticias, y algunas imágenes más... tal vez videos también. Lo más actual sobre Los Sims 3. Bueno, yo lo digo porque: "Me gustaría hace de Simspedia una fuente completa para todo fan." Salce Tengo (supongo que al igual que tú), extensos conocimientos sobre Los Sims 3, que incluso podrían TRIPLICAR el artículo, y están confirmados que son datos totalmente reales, y no simples "chismes" o "rumores". Tú decides Suena a decisión importante xD. ¡Saludos! --Trébol (Buzón) 03:57 13 may 2009 (UTC) Sims(P-p)edia Te respondí en el Portal de la comunidad. Lo lamento. --Trébol (Buzón) 01:27 15 may 2009 (UTC) Imagen No pude subir la imagen Imagen:TS3 - Embarazada.jpg. Te pido de favor que la subas, porque me tengo que ir. Si no la subes y yo me vuelvo a conectar, la subiré, así que no te preocupes mucho. Está enlazada en Los Sims 3#Embarazo. La url de la imagen es ésta: http://sims.wikia.com/wiki/File:Thesims3-117-1-.jpg --Trébol (Buzón) 20:31 17 may 2009 (UTC) Rasgos de personalidad Han modificado el artículo en el que estaba trabajando, Rasgos de personalidad. Con lo de que el juego se filtró en The Pirate Bay, toda la información del artículo fue modificada. Tendré que reescribir el artículo de nuevo, y, como estoy un tanto ocupado, te pido que me ayudes. Tal vez tú también estés ocupado, pero, bueno, con pequeñas ediciones de los dos, lograremos terminar el artículo antes de que cante un gallo bueno, tal vez exagero xD. ¡Saludos! --Trébol (Buzón) 03:30 25 may 2009 (UTC) PD: Éste es el artículo a traducir 'w:c:sims:Traits'' :Muchas gracias. También comenzaré a traducir, y copiaré tus traducciones al artículo. ¡Saludos1! Trébol (Buzón) 01:56 26 may 2009 (UTC) ::Perfecto, muchas gracias. Ayer también traduje algunos, aunque no fueron muchos. Hoy continúo. ¡Saludos! --Trébol (Buzón) 22:08 26 may 2009 (UTC) No te preocupes Yo no he estado muy activo tampoco, aunque no puedo decir que sea porque no puedo conectarme a Internet. Pronto tendré el juego de Los Sims 3 y entonces pondré manos a la obra con todas las nuevas características y todas las cosas, para así tener la información completa por fin. ¡Saludos! --Trébol (Buzón) 21:08 10 jun 2009 (UTC) Ya estoy de vuelta ¡Ya estoy de vuelta! Ya salí de vacaciones, así que voy a editar a más no poder. Por otro lado, he modificado ya los artículos Lógica y Cocina. Había pensado en crear los artículos Animotrón y los respectivos animotrones que hay (también llamados modificadores de ánimo, o moodlets). He visto que dices que comer un plato de ambrosía que da un animotrón que te da +75 puntos de ánimo durante 7 días. ¡Es como si le cumplieras al Sim el sueño de toda la vida! Sólo me queda una pequeña duda... ¿¿¿'''Dónde rayos se consigue la fruta de la vida y el pez de la muerte??? Prácticamente me he muerto (y he matado a mi sim) sólo para conseguir una fruta de la vida, y un pez de la muerte... pero no encuentro nada... bueno... no venía a hablar de peces, frutas, vidas o muertes. Te quería pedir tu opinión respecto a qué artículos haré. Nos falta mucho: Objetos, personajes por defecto (en Los Sims, Los Sims 2 y Los Sims 3), barrios, varias habilidades, empleos, algunas necesidades, simología... en fin, ¡Todo nos falta! Para colmo de colmo, sólo somos dos, y no tenemos artículso de ayuda suficientes para traer a alguien nuevo... a menos que sepa ya algo de código Wiki y demás... bueno, te dejo :P ¡Saludos! --Trébol (Buzón) 00:43 11 jul 2009 (UTC) :Bueno, gracias por los datos. La pesca no es problema para mi sim... la cosa es dónde conseguir al pez, pero supongo que buscándolo un poco más, se debe de encontrar. Yo pensaría que tengo que pescar en un cementerio... pero no lo he intentado. Bueno, yo trabajaré con lo que son animotrones, así que tú despreocúpate. Las necesidades también las haré, así ayudo más ;). Bueno, creo que es todo. ¡Saludos! Trébol (Buzón) 14:15 12 jul 2009 (UTC) Tengo mucho que aportar Claro, no tenia idea de que existia esta wiki pero tengo mucho contenido que aportar a simspedia, no quiero parecer aprovechador pero me encantaria que me hicieras Administrador, tengo mucho conocimientos en wikis y de los sims. Porfavor respondeme en mi pagina de discución. SebaXL 01:08 17 jul 2009 (UTC) Categorías Recategorizé algunos articulos, como el de Homero Lápida. les puse la categoría del juego en el que aparece. :¡Hola! Aprovecho el título de éste mensaje (categorías), para preguntarte algo. He visto que borraste lo de que el artículo Los Sims 3: Trotamundos se clasificara en la categoría Expansiones. Yo también había borrado la clasificación en Videojuegos. Yo considero que deberíamos de meterlo en Expansiones, porque no es un juego base, y no es un videojuego, porque no se puede jugar, si no has instalado en tu equipo Los Sims 3 previamente. Aparte, creo que no tiene nada de fructífero que, cada que vea que tú cambies la categoría, o la quites (como es el caso), yo la vuelva a agregar :). Entonces... ¿Qué dices? ¡Saludos! --Trébol (Buzón) 21:27 5 ago 2009 (UTC) ::Jaja... es verdad deberíamos habernos puestos de acuerdo. Mira, yo trato de basarme en la Sims Wiki en inglés. Ellos no usan tantas categorías en cada artículo. Yo considero que, a los fines de organización del wiki, las expansiones también son videojuegos. No nos beneficiaría mucho separarlas porque la mayor parte de la saga Sims está formada por expansiones. Lo que sí creo es que cada expansión debe estar en una categoría correspondiente a su juego base. Por ejemplo, Los Sims 2: Noctámbulos debe ir en al categoría Los Sims 2 ¿Qué te parece? --Salce 22:40 5 ago 2009 (UTC) :::Bueno... viéndolo de esa manera, estoy de acuerdo contigo. Pero, bueno, aprovecho que dijiste que en la Sims Wikia en inglés no usan muchas categorías por artículo, para mostrarte al payaso trágico. ¿No tiene muchas categorías? Otra cosa: ¿Qué hacemos, entonces, con los artículos en Categoría:Expansiones? --Trébol (Buzón) 22:44 5 ago 2009 (UTC) ::::Bueno, tienes razón con lo del payaso trágico... pero para los juegos no usan tantas categorías. Lo de la Categoría:Expansiones yo lo arreglo ;).--Salce 22:51 5 ago 2009 (UTC) :::::Ok, en ese caso, yo arreglo lo de Los Sims 3: Trotamundos :]. Voy a meter al juego en Videojuegos y en Los Sims 3. ¡Saludos! --Trébol (Buzón) 01:36 6 ago 2009 (UTC) DJjuanjr Hola, Salce. Sí, ya hace tiempo que no hablábamos. Lo que yo hago, es, como bien dicen las reglas de Wikipedia, considerar que el usuario comete errores, y no que tiene mala intención. Hay que tratar bien a los usuarios y ayudarlos, aunque comentan errores, y siempre decirles que estamos para apoyarlos ;). Por cierto, gracias por proteger mi página de usuario. No te preocupes si no puedes trabajar a diario en el Wiki... yo tampoco estuve muy activo hace una semana. Sé que en Argentina han regresado a clases después de la Influenza A H1N1 (tengo otro amigo allá en Argentina que me dijo). ¡Saludos! --Trébol (Buzón) 17:09 14 ago 2009 (UTC) Plantillas Yo no se crear plantillas tipo cuadros, por eso te pido a vos si podrías hacer plantillas como las de usuario pero de personajes del juego, algo así: . Creo que en cuanto veas la plantilla verás el error. Gracias de antemano. --Trébol (Buzón) 21:47 25 ago 2009 (UTC) :::Yo me encargo de la plantilla, prefiero que la hagamos con el mismo diseño que para los videojuegos, para mantener cierta coherencia. --Salce 22:09 25 ago 2009 (UTC) ::::¡Gracias! --Trébol (Buzón) 14:30 26 ago 2009 (UTC) PD: Te está quedando bien la plantilla de Noticias raro no? en lo de Julieta capulleto la de romeo y julieta la pelicula se llama julieta capuleto y Romeo Monchurresco es romeo montesco deve ser una parodia y ademas su ciudad es verona y ellos viven en villa verona raro n0? :Efectivamente, es una parodia de Romeo y Julieta ;). Fresnesí de artículos Enseguida lo hago. --Trébol (Buzón) 14:31 30 ago 2009 (UTC) :Me gustaría que le dieras una revisada al mensaje antes de que DJjuanjr lo vea, para corregir algo que no te parezca bien. Pero DJjuanjr está muy activo, y tal vez lo vea antes. De todos modos, te dejo el link del mensaje: Enlace. ¡Saludos! --Trébol (Buzón) 15:32 30 ago 2009 (UTC)